Orlando
Orlando (オーランド Ōrando) is one of seven playable characters in Chaos Rings II, and Marie 's older brother. He was originally summoned as the Nominator of the 1,685th Rite of Resealing, but due to an "oversight," he is slain by his childhood friend (and main protagonist of the game) Darwin, and becomes the first pillar in the Rite. Background Orlando was born into the Crichton Family of the Ornia Nation. His father's second marriage yielded him a half-sister, Marie. When Marie was 13, their parents died. All being orphans, Orlando, Marie, and Darwin began to live together, and became very close. Darwin and Orlando became close friends, and went into the Ornian Guard, where Orlando became a Lieutenant. Darwin idolized Orlando, and so upon his Orlando's death, he was shocked, but reluctantly proceeds with the Rite. As he was the original Nominator for the 1,685th Rite, all 5 of the other characters (except for Connor) have a connection to Orlando- not just Darwin and Marie. Orlando met the swordsman Araki in battle once, but their battle had no outcome. Araki now desires a rematch so he can settle the score. The first time she saw him, Li Hua met Orlando in battle, where they nearly killed eachother, because they thought they were on opposite sides of the war. Li Hua remarks that it was his eyes that got her. If the player selects Li Hua as the next sacrifice in the Selection Ceremnony she reveals that she has a son named Xiao, and that Orlando is the father. Right at the games start, an oversight results in Orlando's death, and the subsequent passage of the role of Nominator to Darwin. Good Ending Upon Neron's defeat, Orlando along with the other four Pillars are freed from their crystallization. He stands next to Marie as she holds Darwin's body, dying from the wounds he sustained in the fight against Neron. Abilities Orlando's entire fighting style is based on his speed. He fights with twin machetes which he duel-wields, similarly to Ayuta from the original Chaos Rings . He is by far the fastest of the 7 characters. He is only available for use at the very beginning of the game before his death. Orlando does not return as a playable character until after Darwin is resurrected by the power of Neron's Sopia. Orlando's Quick Draw uses his speed stat to boost the critical rate of his attacks. His Level One Awakening, Tri-Fang hits an enemy three times in a row for moderate damage. His Sopia contains Preemptive Strike and Seal Strike, physical attacks that inflict Stun and Seal respectively. Along with these two attacks he has two Battle Skills. Critical First Attack does exactly what it says- Orlando's first attack is always a critical hit. Magic Evasion enables him to evade magic attacks. Trivia *He is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita. *According to an official Square Enix site, is 26 years old at the beginning of the game. *The art book that was included with the limited edition release of Chaos Rings III: Prequel Trilogy lists his height as 181 cm and his blood type as A. *During the course of the game, there are inconsistencies about Orlando's backstory. Many sources state that Marie is Orlando's stepsister, but the book "Candidate Marie" in the library lists her as being "the first daughter of the second wife of the Crichton family of Ornia." Therefore, it would be more accurate to say that Orlando is Marie's half brother, since they both share the surname Crichton and have different mothers. *He seems to have a fondness for reading material and imagery of a sexual nature, as illustrated in the "Digging for a Diary" post-game P.U.B. Quest, and again in Chaos Rings III, when Marie requests the Fire Soma items in order to burn the "dirty books" she repeatedly finds in her brother's room. *Chaos Rings III confirms that he and Li Hua have married, as Li Hua refers to him as being her husband when she makes item requests. *In Chaos Rings III, there is a series of subquests in which Orlando asks the player for 5 Velocity Boosters and a Mighty Velocity Booster. Category:Character